Not Alone
by MilkSapphire
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "The Spar". Read it and find out. Oh yeah and this is a request to melympe! I did some editing at the end.


"Wonder Woman to Superman."

"Here," Superman replied as he was fighting off some foreign alien that was attacking Gotham. Diana was in Gotham as well but on the east side, and he was on the west.

"I'm going to need some help on the east side of Gotham. Can you send a team?"

"One moment," he took a last punch to the alien, "now what?"

"A team. I need a team to help me here. Lantern is down."

He fathered up Flash and Batman next to his side. They were done here and he heard Diana crash against a building. "You two go head back to the Watchtower. I'll handle this from here."

Dinah joined their little pow-wow on the side of the street and folded her arms. "Where's he goin?"

Wally shrugged his shoulders.

Bruce looked up at the sky and knew where he was heading. He let out a small smile and Wally went with Dinah to be transported back to the monitor womb.

"Comin' Bruce?" Wally asked. He scowled and followed them in.

On the east side of Gotham Diana was struggling to fight all the enemies away from her. She was outnumbered with her partner down. She was against a wall with her gauntlets blocking her face. Out of nowhere a blue burr came and fought off the aliens attacking her and zapped them with his heat vision.

She fell to the ground and he lends his hand to help her up. She smiled. "Thank you," she stood and brushed herself off with her hands.

"No problem," his eyes were honest and she blushed. "Where's John?"

She pointed to him lying on the ground and Clark picked him up and they transported back to the Watchtower.

"Bout time," Helena said with a smirk on her face. "What were you two doing? Fighting off evil or fighting to keep away from each other?"

Both of them flushed in color and then Diana's face drained to a pale white. She cupped her cheek and felt embarrassed.

"I was just joking, my god," she laughed at their humiliation. "You have nothing to worry about if you really weren't doing anything…or were you….?"

"Helena enough with the interrogation." Bruce interrupted as he walked in.

"Oh, fine." She sighed.

Diana left the monitor womb feeling embarrassed and Kal followed her way out. She was punching her code to get inside her room and was getting frustrated because she kept pressing the wrong keys on accident. She groaned.

"You really shouldn't beat yourself up, Princess," Kal-El came around the corner, walking towards her.

She sighed and leaned on the keypad.

"_Access granted."_

The sliding door opened and she fell into the room and he hurried over to her and caught her in time before she hit the floor.

He chuckled. "Be careful, there, Diana."

"I'm sorry," she was out of his arms now and he had never step foot in her quarters before. He looked around and it had a few paintings and copies of Greco-Roman statues.

"Is this Aphrodite?" he looked at the painting and studied it.

She poked her head out of the bathroom, "no that's Venus."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

She gave him a 'you stupid fool' kind of look. "Never mind," he felt tongue-tied.

He glanced at the bust of a Goddess she had in the corner. Diana came out of the bathroom.

He turned with a smile on his face and he was immediately shocked at what he saw.

"Whoa, Diana!" he shielded his eyes. Wish he couldn't, but he did it out of respect. She was completely naked and he didn't dare look _yet_.

"What?" she was mystified and didn't understand.

"Um, you're kind of n-aked, Diana." He was now facing the other wall.

She smiled, "On Themyscira it is normal to show yourself in the bare flesh to people who mean a lot to you."

"This is normal?" he was questioning. Why was he questioning this? This is an American man's dream!

She grabbed his shoulder, "you can turn around now. I'm clothed." She smiled and he turned to see her in a white tunic Donna had sent her for her birthday.

Kal-El felt relieved that she was dressed now. Diana didn't feel awkward and she smirked at his embarrassment. He folded his arms and noticed her smirking. His lips curled at one side.

"What's so funny, Princess?"

"You are embarrassed."

He was shocked by her reaction to this! "Well _excuse_ me, but I don't normally see a naked woman on a daily basis."

"You don't?"

"Yes, no, well…" he was even more uncomfortable now.

She giggled, "I know what you meant, Kal." She loved to tease him and he went along with it.

He laughed and she smiled, showing her pearly whites. Diana made him feel more at ease.

* * *

A week later Diana was caught by Shayera in the café staring at Kal and she broke her fork from her inner feelings.

"Diana if you like him that much you should go for it." She sat next to Diana and she hid her fork that she broke in half.

"I cannot," she pushed her tray away from her as she did not want her food anymore. Shayera stirred her pasta in with her sauce.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she slurped a noodle in between her lips. Diana raised an eyebrow as she saw Shayera's manners. Shayera's head bent down and she gave a slight smile and apologized.

"He has not met my mother," she sighed, "my mother is unaware of my relationship with Kal."

"Well doll-face, maybe you should tell 'er."

"She might not like it."

"You had sex or somethin'?"

Diana's face went into shock and her cheeks became bright pink as if she wore rouge. She hit Shayera's arm and Shayera smiled.

"What?" she laughed. "I'm just askin' a question, Diana."

Diana scoffed, "of course not."

"You want to, though."

"No."

"You liar," she pointed the fork of noodles in Diana's face and narrowed her eyes and coiled her lips.

"No," Diana let out an absurd laugh in disbelief and utter shock to Shayera's observation. She looked back to Kal, she could see him looking out the glass window talking to Ollie.

A whisper came around Diana's ear. "Mmm, look at that, Diana. You know you want him."

"Shayera!" she yelled and some others turned and stared at the two of them in the café.

Kal smiled and Ollie looked at him kind of funny. "What's that face for, Clark?"

Kal had heard Diana and Shayera talking in the cafeteria and he shook his head from amusement. He could just imagine what Diana's face would look like from Shayera's crudeness. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Party pooper."

"Face it Diana you know you want to have sex with him."

"So does every other woman in the world."

"But I bet he would enjoy it if it came from you," she drank a bit of her water.

Diana thought for a moment and tapped her fingernails on the table. She ignored what Shayera said, "He really should meet my mother." She got up to leave and Shayera was getting stares from the others.

"What are you lookin' at?" she said and they went back to chatting and eating.

* * *

Was Shayera right? Did she want to have sex with the big strong Superman? Did her breaking the fork consist of sexual urges to touch him in areas that no other woman would besides his lover? She shook her head and walked down the hall back into her quarters to retire for the night. She noticed the book next to her bed and she picked up where she last left off of. Diana smiled as she took a look at her bookmark. Her fingers stroked the bookmark gently. It was but a painting of the Goddess, Eris, Kal got for her when she first arrived in Man's World.

Diana looked around her room and realized besides her Themysciran background in her room, everything else was from him. From Kal-El, the Kyrptonian, Superman. The shampoos, the books, some clothes, even the sheets she laid in this very moment.

The next day Diana saw Kal walking in the hall and she was behind him, she managed to look like she wasn't creeping up on him. "Kal!" she hugged him and smiled.

He was surprised and he said hello back and gave her a tight hug around the waist. "How are you this fine morning, Diana?"

"I'm fabulous." She put on a fake smile.

He didn't believe her. He knew her well enough that she was an awful liar. "What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"Want to spar?" he smiled and opened the training room. He didn't understand what she wanted to tell him was important. She followed him in.

A few punches were thrown and they met in the middle of the floor. They were circling each other and he had a devilish smile upon his lips.

"Kal I really need to talk to you"

"Talk away," he flew her against a wall and she kicked him with both her legs in the gut and he slammed against the opposite wall.

"It's about my mother"

He came after her and he banged her body on the floor and she flipped her legs over her and wrapped her boots around his neck.

"What about her?" he couldn't breathe well. She tossed him over and she stood up, fixing her red eagle corset. She put her foot on his back and he met with the floor once more.

"I want you to meet her."

"M….e?" his lips were squashed against the floor.

"You mean a lot to me, Kal. I want to have her approval." She knelt down and held her hand out for a truce. He took her hand and she helped him up as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll meet your mother." he smiled down at her.

Diana was pleased and they left the training room. Shayera saw the two together with her arm tight around his waist. She smiled at the both of them.

* * *

To Themyscira.

"Remember my mother can be very demanding and she might ask a lot of questions. She might even have you guarded everywhere you go so you better stick with me. Most likely she will like to speak with you alone and ask you why you love me."

"Love?" He ignored everything she said.

"You do love me don't you?" Diana asked as they were flying to Themyscira by themselves.

"Look we're here." Changing the subject.

She didn't know what to think. He was smiling, but he did not say anything about 'love'.

Diana saw her mother, Phillipus and Artemis waiting down on the island along with ten other guards around the Queen. They landed together and Hippolyta smiled, lending her arms outward.

"Diana," she hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. "You look even more beautiful every time I see you. You are not home enough."

Diana smiled and Kal was waiting a few steps behind her. "Oh, mother, this is Kal-El."

Hippolyta scanned him up and down. "Ah yes, The Superman."

"You can call me Kal-El."

The Queen raised a brow and lifted her chin.

"Your highness…." He gulped.

An awkward lunch was attended and Diana hardly touched her food. "Diana you should eat." Her mother persisted.

"I'm not hungry."

"I see. So Superman…"

"Kal-El," he corrected her again for the fourth time today.

"Right, of course. _Kal-El_. What interest do you have in my daughter?"

"Well," he began and Diana was very nervous about this he could see it in her eyes. "She is beautiful, that's a given."

The Queen's facial expression went from normal to sudden anger.

"Diana is a very unique individual and I make sure she is admired everyday for it."

He smiled at the two ladies and Diana smiled back at him. Hippolyta looked at him, then at her daughter.

"Su –Kal-El, I do not wish to pester you with my questions but do you love my daughter?"

He sat in silence, "Yes I do."

Diana's legs clanged together as she heard him say that. Did he really say it? She held her stomach in hand as she felt like she was going to be ill. She smiled with ease and Hippolyta noticed her daughter's reaction. She couldn't refuse her eldest daughter the opportunity to court a man like Kal-El without a few questions of course.

"Kal-El may you join me in the gardens?" The Queen asked. He agreed and Diana stopped being excited and became nervous.

* * *

"I understand you are a part of this _Justice League _with Diana, are you not?" she walked with her hands behind her back.

He felt nervous and could feel the presence of hard headed-ness from Hippolyta. "Yes ma'am."

"Diana has told me she loves living in the Patriarch's World. Were you the first to show her around?" Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes ma'am." He didn't know what else to say!

"Kal-El," she smiled, "You mustn't be so nervous around me. I am not going to war with you."

"My apologizes, your highness, but you are Diana's mother and I want to make a good impression of myself to you."

"A good impression comes with more words, Kal-El," she smirked.

"Right," his cheeks flushed feeling a bit small next to her.

She saw some of the Amazons and they bowed to her and she waved to the sisters. "Kal-El,"

"Yes your highness?"

"You seem to have a _great _interest in my daughter."

"Indeed i do."

"She is very special to me and I do not want anything to happen to her. She is new to the Patriach's World and I don't wish to see her heart broken by the first man she met. _Understand_ me, here?"

He felt as if he needed to defend Diana, "Diana is very aware of the dangers in _America _and knows the rights and wrongs. She might be a bit naive, but she is far better off now than she was a year ago, your highness."

She was shocked at his defense for her daughter, the princess, Wonder Woman. "You care for her, I can tell. Others can tell."

"They can?"

"Surely you are not fooled by that, Superman. Others will notice your care to Diana. It is not hard to miss that you have feelings for her."

"I will take care of her," he stopped to face the Queen and she was skeptical.

"Very well, but if anything happens I _will _come after you. Comprehending my words?"

He nodded his head.

* * *

He returned to the palace to find a nervous Diana. He smiled and told her that he'd explain more what happened later, but she didn't really want to know. They said their goodbyes to the Queen and the other Amazons.

"So," he began as he reached for her hand in air. "Do you think she liked me?"

Diana held his hand and smiled, "Don't get your hopes up if she comes after you for no reason," she teased.

He didn't know if that was a joke or not but he just smiled and went along with it. Kal guided their way to Metropolis. Diana looked around the city and was baffled.

"This isn't the way back to the Watchtower."

"I know," he still was smiling.

She was even more confused now.

They arrived at his apartment and flew in the side window. She understood now and folded her arms.

"Oh you are the sneaky one, Kal," Diana chuckled.

He offered her some water but she didn't want any. "What are we going to do here?" she asked him.

"What Americans do best, Diana."

Oh is this what Shayera was talking about? Sex? Was he going to nail her tonight? She was unsure to say something and it'd be the wrong thing or if she said nothing it would make him feel uneasy of her company.

"And that would be?"

"Come sit down," he patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. She sat down. "Oh you're impossible." He grabbed her and made her lay down next to him. She was taken by surprise. Diana let out a playfully sigh.

Hours later they both had fallen asleep in his bed, innocently talking about their backgrounds and he explained American customs to her. She had her hand across his chest as they slept and his arm was around her.

Diana woke and looked at the clock next to his bed, it was 3am and she closed her eyes and laid back down.

Finally, her empty spot was filled next to her. She drifted back to sleep with a smile gracing her lips.

_**SOOO, this was more fun to write and I hope….I did well on this sequel. I'm apprehensive about it. Reviews are welcome! Haha.  
**_


End file.
